nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazda RX-8 (SE3P)
The Mazda RX-8 (SE3P) was released in early 2003 as a successor to the Mazda RX-7. It was redesigned in 2009 as the Mazda RX-8 R3. Unlike its predecessor, the Mazda RX-8 is a four-seater and comes with fixed headlights. The RX-8 is known to be more practical for everyday use than the RX-7 was, although its Wankel engine gives it lower fuel economy than other vehicles. 'Underground Series' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Underground 2 and is unlocked upon the player reaching stage 4. They have to complete the ninth URL race to obtain the car. The Mazda RX-8 is purchaseable for $48,000 in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals. It is an all around car with moderate speed, acceleration, and handling. Need for Speed: Underground 2 players may find this car very effective during stage 4, but may want to swap it for a more powerful car such as the Mazda RX-7. 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' The Mazda RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted and is unlocked for the player upon defeating Blacklist Driver #12 - Izzy. It is purchasable for $32,000. In the Game Boy Advance release, the car can be bought for 2,500 rep points. It is prone to understeer in most corners and is heavily reliant on braking. The RX-8 is an underwhelming vehicle compared to cars within its unlock range. The Mazda RX-8 is driven by two story characters; Mia Townsend and Blacklist racer Izzy, whose car can be obtained as a pink slip. 'Need for Speed: Carbon' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Carbon as a Tier 1 starting car for the Tuner category and is purchaseable for $25,000. It is unlocked after defeating Layla 3 in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City. It is depicted in the game to lack in power compared to the other two starter cars of the career mode. However, it can be very useful in corners and for drifting due to its superior handling. The RX-8 with stock performance can drift well in second and third gear. It does feel twitchy in Drift mode when driven at a low speed. Players might have to switch to second gear often to gain more speed. Players can unlock a special Mazda RX-8 for use in Quick Race events by visiting and purchasing it from a Mazda Dealership found in the Billings District of Downtown Palmont. The player has to drive a modified RX-8 in a bronze tier Canyon Race within the Challenge Series. The same vehicle can be driven by the player in Quick Race events. 'Need for Speed: ProStreet' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 2 vehicle, costing $28,000 and is unlocked by default. It is best suited for Grip and Drift events but not Speed or Drag events as it reaches its maximum revs too quickly as well as lacking a high top speed. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Undercover as a Tier 4 vehicle. It is unlocked for purchase upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 2.5. The RX-8 follows similar traits as its appearance in Need for Speed: Carbon and is one of the slowest accelerating cars with a low top speed (188 mph/303 km/h) although it is noted for possessing a sharp and grippy handling. 'Shift Series' The RX-8 is featured in Need for Speed: Shift as a Tier 1 vehicle with a car rating of 3.20 and a price tag of $27,000. It is unlocked by default and is capable of a Works conversion. In Shift 2: Unleashed, it is featured as a Modern D vehicle with a performance rating of D and costs $20,600. The game also features a modified variant of the car known as the "Team Need for Speed" Mazda RX-8. It is classed as a performance category A car and is primarily designed for drifting. This variant has a 20B tri-rotor engine swap by default. The standard RX-8 in both instalments is mostly suitable for drift and circuit events containing tricky corners as it seems to lack power. By swapping its engine with a tri-rotor unit in Shift 2: Unleashed, the RX-8 will be prone to oversteer in corners. This effect might be beneficial for drifting, but diminish its competitiveness in races. 'Need for Speed: World' The Mazda RX-8 was made available in Need for Speed: World on February 14th, 2012 as a Tier 1 car following its announcement on episode 58 of Ask Marc. Since August 22nd, 2012, it has been featured as a D class vehicle. The RX-8 is a competitive Class D car with a powerful acceleration as its best trait, which comes at the cost of poor nitrous power. The handling traits of the RX-8 are similar to that of the 1995 Mazda RX-7 and allow it to turn quickly without losing much speed in corners, despite being slightly heavier than the RX-7. Top speed is 135 mph (217 km/h) with no parts. The Class A variant is capable of 165 mph (266 km/h). The RX-8 is suitable for every race type in the game and does not become less competitive in Class A after upgrading it with more effective parts. It cannot be upgraded to Class S. Trivia *Yumi, a recruitable crew member in Need for Speed: Carbon, drives a Mazda RX-8 with a Bushido paint job. Sal also drives an RX-8 at an early stage of the career mode if the player chooses the RX-8 (Tuner class) as a starter car. *In Need for Speed: ProStreet, players can select a special RX-8 for Race Day mode. Gallery NFSU2MazdaRX8Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground 2 NFSURRX8.jpg|Need for Speed: Underground Rivals NFSMWMazdaRX82003Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted NFSMWMazdaRX82003Izzy.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Izzy's) Mia's Mazda RX-8 in NFS MW.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (Mia Townsend's) NFSMW510RX8.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0 NFSCMazdaRX8Stock.png|Need for Speed: Carbon NFSCMazdaRX8Bonus1.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Challenge Series) NFSCMazdaRX8Bonus2.png|Need for Speed: Carbon (Bonus) Carbon_MazdaRX8Yumi.jpg|Need for Speed: Carbon (Yumi) NFSCOtCRX8.jpg|Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City NFSPSMazdaRX-82003.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet NFSPSMazdaRX-82003BonusGrip.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Grip) NFSPSMazdaRX-82003BonusSpeed.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Speed) NFSPSMazdaRX-82003BonusDrift.jpg|Need for Speed: ProStreet (Bonus - Drift) NFSUNMazdaRX82003Stock.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover NFSUNMazdaRX82003Bonus.jpg|Need for Speed: Undercover (Bonus) MAZDA RX 8.jpg|Need for Speed: Shift Nfs world mazda rx-8.jpg|Need for Speed: World Nfs world mazda rx-8 renesis.jpg|Need for Speed: World ("Renesis") NFSS2URX8.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed NFSS2UWorksRX8.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Works) Mazda RX-8 Shift 2 unleashed.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Modified) NFSS2URX8TeamNFS.jpg|Shift 2: Unleashed (Team Need for Speed) Mazda RX-8 Shift 2 Unleashed Mobile.PNG|Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Sounds References Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground 2 Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Underground Rivals Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Tuners in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Cars in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City Category:Cars in Need for Speed: ProStreet Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Undercover Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Shift Category:Cars in Need for Speed: World Category:Art Director Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS) Category:Japanese Cars Category:RWD Cars Category:Rotary powered Cars Category:200 to 299 BHP Category:Cars in Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0